The construction and test of a comfortable, safe isolette for preterm infants appropriate to the phosphorous NMR examination of their organ biochemistry (brain, kidney, liver and skeletal tissue) will permit the prediction or identification of life dangerous hypoxia and appropriate control thereof so as to minimize the possibility of organ and brain damaged infants. The goal of the study is greatly to reduce the health care costs consequent to brain and organ damage in neonates currently caused by inadequate data on the intensity and duration of organ hypoxia. It is expected that the NMR-isolette combination will establish itself as a key instrument in the marketplace for protecting premature infants from organ-damaging hypoxia in a safe, comfortable and precise manner. Thus, minimization of infant organ damage is expected to decrease costs of health care for brain damaged infants to their parents and to the Federal Government.